User talk:Conruyt
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 15:12, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) Template changes I believe it would have been appropriate for you to discuss the changes you are making to this above template before implementing them. The consensus thus far is that no one cares for these changes. --Alan del Beccio 00:07, 25 March 2007 (UTC) : Im not sure to understand all of what you are saying. What have I done wrong? --StarTrekMan(Talk | ) 00:13, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :: You've done nothing wrong that I have seen. See Template talk:Welcome#New formatting for the discussion about the changes.--Tim Thomason 00:18, 25 March 2007 (UTC) What I was saying is that you are editing a major template that appears on almost every user page on this website. I think that it would have been appropriate for you to have proposed your changes in a discussion before implementing them. I'm not sure everyone finds the changes aesthetically pleasing. --Alan del Beccio 00:19, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :::For example, I found the background pleasing, but I do not like the addition of this new quote. Also, the addition of the background makes the signature of the poster of the template appear in the wrong place. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:21, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Do you want me to revert all my editings? It is 01:30am in France, and Im quite tired. You could discuss of all the changes in a temporary "slash page"... --StarTrekMan(Talk | ) 00:27, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::::About the quote: the problem is the image choice who represents a truce based on an ancien conflict. In MA-fr, the image choice has been Spock with its Vulcan salute. It is a better 'welcome' choice, like an invitation to collaborate to the wiki, no? --StarTrekMan(Talk | ) 00:38, 25 March 2007 (UTC)